


救赎第二部6

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部6

第6章   
　　火牢建在地火出口，众魔为了报仇又把各种火系法器全堆了进去。人未走近，阵阵热浪已扑面而来。  
　　魔尊目光缓缓扫去，最后落在天帝身上。只见他两只手腕皆被镣铐系住，再由锁链从顶上穿过高高吊起。那一身本该出尘飘逸的白衣，如今沾了血，倒衬得他越发羸弱了。  
　　“沦为阶下囚的滋味如何？”囚室空旷，魔尊声调寒凉，如一柄薄而锋利的刀，直刺天帝心房。  
　　天帝长长的睫毛颤了颤，慢慢睁开双眼。他似乎没想到竟会在此处见到魔尊，眼神迷茫纯稚，须臾之后立刻绽放出灿烂的光芒。  
　　“旭儿。”他唇畔噙着一抹清浅而温柔的笑意，仿佛此刻不是身处灼热难耐的魔界火牢，而是坐在开得灿烂的凤凰花树下，品一壶香茶，悠闲度日。  
　　魔尊冷笑一声，“天帝好眠，竟忘了是如何到此处的吗？”他捏住天帝下巴，“好好睁开眼睛看清楚，这是魔界火牢，不是你的九霄云殿。”  
　　“我自然知道。”他声音柔和，眼波如水，“若不是在魔界，我如何能见到你。凡人有无数轮回，而我们只有一世，漫长的一世。在这一世里，你无论如何都不肯随我回天界了。”  
　　魔尊手上用力，将天帝下巴捏得青紫，“看来那日我说过的话，天帝已全忘了。那我便再说一次。你若再提一句爱我之谬言，我便立刻杀了你！说一次，剐一次！”他盯着天帝，杀机毕露，“如此，你还要说吗？”  
　　天帝微微一笑，眸光凝在魔尊脸上不曾移开分毫，“旭儿，我爱你。一生一世，生生世世，永生永世。”透明的泪水在他眼中聚成一颗，睫毛一颤，终是落了下来，跌在魔尊捏着他下巴的手背上。  
　　魔尊一顿，竟像被烟火烫伤一般，迅速收回了手。他看着天帝，满脸鄙夷。  
　　“天帝真会审时度势，如今我为刀俎，你为鱼肉，自然要用这番甜言蜜语来保住性命了。”他轻轻一笑，满室烛光都未能映入那双黑漆漆的眼，“也罢，本尊就给你一次机会。”  
　　天帝立刻道：“无论你说什么，我都能办到。”  
　　魔尊脸上满是嘲讽，薄唇一动，轻轻吐出一句话，“我要你的天帝之位。”  
　　当初这位兄长在天界的处境，他不是不知。他原以为只要自己尽力周旋，阻挡母神对兄长施加毒手，以兄长恬静淡泊的性子，他们天家虽说不上其乐融融，但至少可以相安无事。  
但他万万没料到母神竟会对兄长的生母龙鱼族公主痛下杀手，又以洞庭湖三万水族性命迫使兄长承受天雷地火并莲台业火的酷刑。三万道天雷地火，抵三万六千四百条性命。  
　　如此冷漠，如此绝情。  
　　他知兄长必定满腔悲愤，但他心中仍天真的抱着一丝美好的期盼，或许尚有转机……  
　　直到那日大婚……  
　　直到锦觅将冰刃捅入他真元内丹的那一刻，他才真正看懂了兄长的眼神，里面充满了对王权的野望。  
　　原来最像父帝的人，不是他，是兄长。  
　　王座之上，王座之下，同样的两双眼，同样的残酷、血腥、疯狂。  
　　为了权力，何人不可舍，何人不能弃？  
　　所谓一生一世一双人，所谓山盟海誓，皆是虚幻。  
　　果然天帝沉默了，那张能轻易吐出爱语的唇紧紧抿着。  
　　他负手而立，笑看那人的狼狈。  
　　“请魔尊将我放下来。”  
　　他唇角勾了勾，天帝素来狡诈，这次又要耍什么花招了？  
　　右手一挥，链条垂落，任凭男人跌在地上。  
　　天帝盘膝而坐，抬头看向他，“请魔尊取些纸笔来。”  
　　他挑眉，手指一弹，地上现出笔墨纸砚。  
　　天帝皓腕悬空，执笔轻书，墨迹随着笔尖在纸上游走。  
　　过了一会儿，他轻轻将笔搁在珊瑚红石小笔山上，将书写好的纸张捧给魔尊。“请魔尊阅览。”  
　　“故弄玄虚。”魔尊狐疑的瞅了他两眼，接过一看，不由得惊了一下。他强压住心头震骇，又将每个字认真看了一遍，确凿无疑，这是……罪己诏。  
　　假的，一定是假的，天帝狡诈多端，不能信。  
　　他将诏书丢在地上，冷笑，“手段如此拙劣，就是三岁小孩也不会信。”  
　　天帝手中白芒闪动，掌中已多了一枚玉石印鉴。他当着魔尊的面，将天帝玉玺重重盖在诏书上。  
　　“你……”纵然心思诡谲，纵然诏书是假，盖在上面的这方灵印却是真真正正，确凿无疑的玉玺。  
　　天帝一脸诚恳，“若魔尊信我，明日我便昭告六界，将天帝之位传于你。”  
　　魔尊冰冷的声音多了几丝裂纹，“你以为我还会信你？”  
　　天帝浅浅一笑，慢慢将手放在胸口，掌心白烟蒸腾。  
　　“你要做什么？”魔尊瞳孔一缩，难道这个疯子要将内丹真元掏出来？  
　　“我将内丹真元交于你，只在躯壳中留下一魂一魄，如此，你可信我？”天帝目光温柔，神色决绝。  
　　魔尊一把拉开他的手，为了防他自伤，一连下了三道符咒。  
　　“你真是个疯子。”他喉咙干涩，心口被堵得难受，“天帝之位，本尊自己去抢，不用你让。”他将诏书踢到一边，“等本尊打下天界，便将你在意的东西全毁了，将你在乎的人全杀了。”他居高临下，好整以暇的欣赏着天帝的痛苦，“天帝莫怪我心狠，这都是你教我的啊！”  
　　“旭儿……”天帝哀哀看着他。  
　　魔尊心头畅快，冷冷一笑，拂袖而去。  
　　火牢中只剩天帝狼狈坐在地上，片刻之后，他轻松挣脱束缚，手指一勾，那份诏书便缓缓飘了过来。  
　　“旭儿啊旭儿，你还是太心软了。”他灵力微吐，诏书渐渐变冷，变硬，忽的碎成千万片冰晶。  
　　“啊呀，倘若魔尊看到你这副模样，不知会作何想法。”一个懒洋洋的声音从头顶飘了过来。  
　　“你来了。”天帝背脊挺得笔直，虽是坐在地上，却如坐在云殿御座上一般俯瞰世人。  
　　“外面的守卫都被我支开了，牢房周遭还有我布下的结界，无论我们说得多大声都不会被人听到。”彦佑也和他一般盘腿坐在地上，只是他姿势懒散得多，犹如一条冬眠的蛇。  
　　“好歹我们也算半个兄弟，能帮的我一定帮。”他冲天帝眨眨眼，“你费劲巴拉的把我召来，一定有很重要的事。莫非……莫非有哪个美人要托付给我？”  
　　天帝微微一笑，“不错，此次确实是为了美人。”  
　　彦佑一惊，“美人？”声音太大了，赶紧捂住口。他小心翼翼的往前倾了倾，两眼死死盯着天帝，“哪位美人啊？”  
　　天帝眼中精光一闪，轻轻吐出两个字，“穗禾。”  
　　


End file.
